1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of motor vehicle rear doors, and more particularly but not exclusively to doors having a bodywork strip that extends between two light units. The invention relates more particularly to positioning the strip relative to the light units.
2. Description of the Related Art
By way of example, document FR 2 819 476 discloses a tailgate having an outer bodywork skin that extends beneath the rear window. In particular, the outer skin may constitute a strip that is intended to act as a fuse and take up an impact without deforming the structure of the tailgate.
It is also known that a tailgate may carry light units, in particular devices having glasswork that is adjacent to the outer bodywork skin carried by the tailgate. Under such circumstances, while assembling the various elements onto the tailgate structure, the positioning of the bodywork skin relative to the light units takes a certain amount of time and can be found to be relatively complex.